


Day 2 - "Pick who dies"

by Accal1a



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Metahuman Files - Hailey Turner
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Hostage Situations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Ultimatum Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kyle is forced to make a truly horrific decision.
Relationships: Jamie Callahan/Kyle Brannigan
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 2 - "Pick who dies"

**Author's Note:**

> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY  
>  **“Pick Who Dies”** ~~| Collars |~~ **Kidnapped**

"Fuck you." Kyle spat as soon as a man walked into the room, struggling against the bonds that held him, to no avail.

He had been tied with his arms behind his back, his wrists stuck in heavy-duty zip ties that he was unable to pull his hands from. He knew that he was bleeding, but even with the added lubrication he was having zero luck. At that moment he cursed his rapid healing ability. If he could just bleed for _longer_ maybe he'd have a chance, but even rubbing his wrists continuously, opening the wounds over and over again he still wasn't getting enough blood. He _had_ to get free, had to get to the two men who were the most important people to him in the world. His inadequacy could get all three of them killed, and that wasn't something he could bear.

This was worse than being taken by Stanislav, worse than any mission he had ever been on, and he didn't know how he was going to get out of it. He pushed down the small voice inside him that told him that maybe he _couldn't_ get out of it, maybe he wasn't good enough, maybe Jamie and Alexei would die…and there would be nothing he could do.

No.

That wasn't an option. They were all getting out of this. Together.

He cursed the thoroughness of the men holding them. They'd divested him of every weapon he had, even the small knife he kept in his boot. If he had it, thingswould be very different. He'd have been out of here in the blink of an eye and the men holding the three of them would have been bleeding on the floor. As it was, they had secured his ankles, the zip ties over the top of his pants, making him unable to get any blood that way at all.

The extra tie holding both his ankles and wrists together ensured that he could do nothing but sit kneeling up seemed like an added insult. It was how he would have tied a prisoner, and it infuriated him that these men weren't the clueless bad guys that he had fought in the past.

These men knew precisely what they were doing.

~~~

When the door opened and he saw Jamie walk in, his heart skipped a beat. His husband was bloody, his face a mess of bruises and cuts. Judging by the state of his shirt, there were further wounds on his body that Kyle couldn't see. He wanted to get up, go to him, hold him, and help him but that wasn't on the cards.

He couldn't stop the broken. " _Jamie_." That fell from his lips, and the way that he struggled against the ties binding him again, hoping that this time he'd be able to get free, this movement would be enough. It had to be enough. He had to get to Jamie. They had to get out of this. They had so much more of their lives to live together.

The fact that Jamie himself hadn't snapped the ties holding his wrists and taken the men down made Kyle realise there must be more to the situation. Jamie wouldn't be complacent if there was a danger to him, that just wasn't in him. He doubted very much that there was any tie that could hold his husband, although that wasn't something they had ever checked. Perhaps if they got out of this, they should work that out in training, just in case this situation happened again.

If they got out of this.

No.

They _had_ to.

The man manhandling Jamie moved him into the room and then kicked his knees out from under him, causing Jamie to crash to the floor.

"Move, and he dies." A second man said, levelling a gun at Kyle's head.

Jamie allowed himself to be secured in the same way as Kyle, flexing his arms against the ties, knowing he could probably get free, but not before the man got off a shot. He didn't take his eyes away from Kyle, didn't want to miss a second of his beautiful face. If this was it, if this was how he died then he wanted to do so watching his husband.

"He can heal from a lot, but even he won't survive a bullet to the head." The man mocked.

It was true, that was probably one of the only things that could take Kyle down, and they both knew it.

~~~

Less than a minute later, Kyle heard cursing in Russian, and he couldn't help but crack a small smile. If Alexei was here, if he was still alive, he hoped he was giving the men hell.

When he arrived in the room Kyle couldn't help the look of shock that crossed his face. Alexei looked awful. His shirt was ripped so much it was barely covering his chest, and the abrasions, bruises, and cuts across it looked prolonged and thorough. Just how long had they all been held captive? Kyle thought it had been less than a day, but looking at his brother now he knew that couldn’t be the case. He didn't think he'd lost much time from the drugs they had given them when they were taken, but this was clearly not the case.

Just how much time had he lost when he had been out of it?

As Alexei was being kicked to the floor and tied just as Jamie was, sitting opposite Kyle and next to Jamie, he continued to talk in Russian, though in a much calmer tone.

"Are you okay, Kilyusha?"

"Been better, Lyosha." Kyle said, smiling as much as he could, given the situation.

"Talk. English." The man holding the gun said to Kyle, moving closer so he could pistol whip the metahuman so hard that they all heard a crack in the bone in his cheek.

Kyle fell over onto the floor, struggling against his bonds almost on instinct, but unable to do anything about it.

Alexei had tried to move when Kyle had been hit, and had been pulled back by the man behind him, struggling and cursing in Russian as the hammer was cocked on the gun behind Alexei's head.

"Don't. Move." The man covering Kyle said, looking at Alexei. He hauled Kyle back to his knees, holding a pistol to the back of his head.

Alexei stilled at that, staring at Kyle, rubbing his wrists together hoping he would be able to get free, get them all out of this.

Where the _fuck_ was the rest of their team?

~~~

They stayed like that for what seemed like an age. Three men on their knees, conversing with their eyes, three men behind them holding guns to their heads.

"Well, well, well." A fourth man said, walking into the room with a swagger that showed he was the head of this particular brand of thugs. "You and your team have been running havoc, haven't you? I've had operations all over the world messed up because of you, but that ends here and now."

"You're not going to monologue at us, are you?" Kyle said, sighing. "I'm having a bad enough day as it is."

Jamie rolled his eyes fondly. " _Kyle_."

Jamie's minder pistol whipped him as well, though Jamie merely rocked on his knees before righting himself again.

"Mr Brannigan." The man continued, ignoring the interruption. "You've taken many men from me and my organisation, but I'm a fair man. I'll make you an offer. You and one of these men can walk out of here, and nothing more will be said."

"What?" Kyle asked, momentarily confused about the offer, then incredulous when he realised what the man meant. "You want me to choose?"

"Obviously." The man said. "You and your rifle took out many of my men at a distance, but you'll get to see one of these men here die up close and personal. You'll get to see them die knowing it is your fault."

"Fuck that." Kyle spat. "I'm not playing your sick game. You want to kill us, you do it yourself."

Jamie closed his eyes for a brief moment, knowing that that would have been Kyle's answer, but not knowing how this was going to play out. He wanted the team to crash through the door at this precise moment, take everyone down, and free them, but he knew that coincidences like that rarely happened in real life.

"When these men are both bleeding out, I'd like you to remember your choice, remember I gave you a chance to save one of them, and you squandered it to kill both of them."

Without another word, the man levelled his gun at Jamie and then Alexei and shot them both through the gut in a way that Kyle knew would hurt, and would cause them to bleed out quickly.

"NO!" He shouted, struggling again against his bonds; and failing, always fucking _failing_ to get free.

Jamie and Alexei curled in on themselves with a groan before toppling to the ground.

"No! No, fuck!" Kyle shouted, trying to get closer to the men, but only managing to move a few scant centimetres at a time.

"It's okay, Kilyusha." Alexei said through gritted teeth.

"Like fuck it is!" Kyle replied. "Jamie, fuck. I can't…"

Jamie struggled against the ties that held him, but despite thinking that he would be able to get free before, he realised that the ties had to have been reinforced as he wasn't able to snap them.

"I can't get free." Jamie said quietly, even as he continued to try.

"Fuck, no." Kyle cried, feeling tears start to stain his cheeks. "You are _not_ dying on me. Do you hear me?"

"Not sure I'll get a choice on that." Jamie said softly, groaning as he tried to get free, knowing that he was losing a lot of blood, that unless Trevor and the rest of the team got here soon, unless they got back to MDF headquarters and Gracie, it was unlikely he _or_ Alexei would survive.

"Yes you will." Kyle pleaded. "Yes you will. We are _all_ getting out of this…and we're going to kill every last motherfucker in this place and blow it all to hell afterwards."

Alexei chuckled at that, and he wished his pyrokinesis was back online. He didn't know if the ties holding him would burn off or whether they had thought about that too, but he had never wanted anything more.

"Jamie." Alexei said, moving towards him slowly, until he was lying next to him, his back to Jamie's chest. "Let me."

Jamie uncurled enough that Alexei could push his bound hands into the wound, stemming the blood.

"Lyosha, what…" Kyle started to say when Jamie groaned at the added pressure on the wound.

"You need Jamie." Alexei bit out, his own wound pulsing blood more due to how he was stretched, how he was putting all of his pressure and strength onto his Captain's wound.

"I need you _both_." Kyle said, his tears streaming down his face.

"It okay, Kilyusha." Alexei said, his face growing whiter by the second.

"Alexei. No." Kyle whispered.

"Is okay. Promise."

~~~

When the rest of the team arrived, Kyle was nearly insensate, still only half of the way towards the dying men, crying and struggling against his bonds.

He didn't recognise his team at first, wouldn't let them soothe him, all he had in his mind was getting to the two men he loved most in this world. His husband who he had given his heart and soul to, and his brother who had been there for everything, both the good and bad that had happened in his life, and that was here at the end of everything.

"Lyosha." Kyle called after he had been freed from his bonds. "Alexei. Please." He said, getting over to him, glancing at Jamie once, but knowing that he was in good hands with Trevor at the moment. "Alexei. Why isn't anyone fuckin working on him. Why are you all…why the fuck isn't anyone working on him?" He called, cradling the man in his arms.

Except he knew the answer.

There was nothing more that could be done.

His brother had saved the life of his husband, ensuring that there was at least one person to bring Kyle through this darkness. He had saved Kyle the heartbreak of losing both of them.

His brother's last act in this world was saving his husband.

He was furious with him for dying, but grateful for his sacrifice.

He vowed in that moment to hunt down every motherfucker who was linked to this terrorist cell and make them bleed. He'd avenge his brother sevenfold and would leave a trail of bodies from here to the heart of their operations.

His callsign was Reaper, and he was going to live up to the name.

He would become death and woe betide any fucker who crossed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm sorry?
> 
> Come and visit the [Metahumans Discord Server](https://discord.gg/rA5uXWD) and chat about this awesome series!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
